Pan and Bra Pregnant
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Title says it all. Bra and Pan are pregnant now the boys have to help them through it. We all know how that's gonna turn out. T/P G/T M for language in later chapters.
1. Vegeta Finds Out

**Here's the sequel to my savior. I hope you all enjoy it. I once again own nothing.**

**Pan: 16**

**Trunks: 19**

**Goten: 18**

**Bra: 16**

"YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" could be heard from miles around. Vegeta was chasing Goten around Capsule Corp throwing ki blasts at him. You see, Vegeta just found out that Bra was pregnant, and he was not a happy man. He wanted to murder Goten in the most painful way possible for knocking up his little girl.

"Vegeta, I said I was sorry." Goten yelled, narrowly avoiding a ki blast up the ass. Vegeta tackled Goten to the ground and started strangling him. Bra came out along with Trunks and Pan.

"Daddy, please stop. " Bra pleaded. Trunks ran over to his father, and managed to yank him off Goten.

"Dad, killing Goten won't solve anything. Bra will still be pregnant. It's better just to let him live so he can help her. Besides, you don't want Bra mad at you for the rest of your life, do you?" Vegeta sighed and growled at Goten.

"You try and leave town and I will castrate you then slowly kill you." he threatened. Goten gulped and nodded, wanting more than anything too keep his manhood in tact. Pan suddenly fell to the ground laughing clutching her sides.

"It's not funny Pan." Goten said, still slightly afraid of Vegeta. Bra leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, before gasping in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Bra." The teens said going to her side.

"Ouch." she gasped out. Goten picked her up and brought her into the living room, and put her on the couch. Trunks looked at Pan, and Pan smiled at him, not showing the pain she felt.

"Are you okay, sis?" Trunks asked. Bra nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired." Bra said. Trunks nodded and him and Pan left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Trunks asked Pan once they were in his room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, but clutched her stomach. Trunks put his arms around her, and touched her swollen stomach.

"Just look at the bright side, saiyan pregnancies only last four months, so that means you have three more to go." he said, poking her stomach. She giggled and kissed him.

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Of course not, but that's okay, I still love you." she replied, lying down on his bed. He gave her a looked and got in next to her, wrapping and arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He rested his head on the back of her neck, and smiled.

"What are we gonna name him?" Trunks asked. Pan smiled softly and turned her head.

"You mean what are we gonna name her." Trunks looked at her.

"You think it'll be a girl?

"Of course. You think it'll be a boy?"

"Of course." he mimicked nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, relaxing in his arms. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about nine at night when Pan and Trunks woke up. They stretched and headed downstairs, to find Bra and Goten already in the kitchen eating a stack full of food.

"Hey guys, dig in." Goten said, his mouth full of food. The two lovers joined them at the table and started shoving food into their mouths. Within minutes all of it was gone.

"Hey, where's mom and dad?" Trunks asked.

"Um, said something about going to see Master Roshie. Said they would be back at midnight." Bra answered.

"Hm, how about a horror movie then ladies." Goten said.

"Sure." Bra and Pan replied, going into the living room.

"And our movie tonight is Rocky Horror Picture Show." Goten said, popping the disk in. The other three sayians looked at him.

"Goten, you realize that's not an actually horror movie right?" Trunks said.

"Yeah but that transvestite from Transylvania is pretty damn creepy." he replied, taking a seat on the couch next to Bra. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Pan had her head on Trunks's lap, while he ran his fingers through her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, all four teens were passed out on the couch. Vegeta and Bulma came home and just looked at them.

"They really love each other." Bulma said. Vegeta just grunted and went upstairs to the bedroom. Bulma followed him up and shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About three minutes and twenty seven seconds the four teens woke up to the sound of banging and loud screaming.

"OH GOD VEGETA YES, GIVE IT TO ME YES!!!!" Three sets of eyes widened as they heard Bulma and Vegeta having 'play time'.

"OH MY GOD VEGETA YES!!!!!! YES!!!! YES!!! YES!!!!! HARDER!!!! HARDER!!!! HARDER!!!!!

"Um, I'm gonna go outside." Bra said getting up and going outside. Trunks was to disturbed to say anything, so he just went outside, a look of pure horror on his face.

"Well, they'll be traumatized for quite some time." Pan said, looking at her Uncle.

"You're telling me. Come on, let's see how traumatized we can make them." Goten said, an evil grin on his face.

**Okay, so yeah, this chapter sucked. I just pulled and all nighter, and I'm tired, so the creativity isn't flowing. Please review, and I'll post more when I can.**


	2. Proposal

**I've caught up on my sleep and I'm ready to write a new chapter.**

**Trunks: What are you going to do to us?**

**Me: Oh, nothing to bad…yet.**

**Trunks& Goten: …**

**Me: Do the disclaimer boys.**

**Trunks& Goten: *Sigh* Lexie owns nothing and never will, may Kami help all of us**

**Me: Thank you. Now, on with the story.**

"Alright, what's the plan?" Pan whispered to Goten.

"On the count of three, I want you to throw a ki blast near Bulma and Vegeta's window, and I'll get Trunks and Bra to turn around.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it? It'll scare the crap out of those two, then we can finally get them back." he replied. Pan shrugged and they headed outside to find the two siblings.

"Bra, Trunks, come here a second." Goten called, making a motion behind his back, which signaled Pan to get ready. She started forming a small ki ball behind her back, and let it go as soon as the siblings turned around. It hit the side of Vegeta and Bulma's bedroom window with a loud bang. Trunks and Bra were silent, while Goten and Pan were trying to hold in their laughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" was heard from the bedroom before Vegeta jumped out the window in all his glory…and hardness. Trunks and Bra stood wide eyes, and embarrassed at the site of their father naked and hard standing in front of them.

"DAD WILL YOU PUT THAT TINY THING AWAY AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" bra screamed, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to get the image out of her head. Vegeta turned bright red and growled.

"I'M HAVING A BAD NIGHT, IT'S BIGGER THAN NORMAL, NOT MY FAULT YOUR MOTHER RIDES ME LIKE A BLOODY HORSE!" At that statement, Trunks walked over to the closest tree, and started bashing his head against it, trying to forget everything that happened in the past three minutes.

"Who. Shot. That. Ki. Blast?" Vegeta asked, in a very deadly tone. Pan and Goten exchanged glances and pointed at each other.

"He/ She did it." they said in unison, while pointing at one another. He looked at them and then turned to Pan.

"It was you who threw it." Pan gulped but nodded.

"Yes, but it was Gotens idea." Vegeta's gaze then went to Goten, who gulped.

"You really don't want to keep your manhood do you boy?"

"Believe me sir, I do."

"THEN STOP PLAYING PRANKS. ONE MORE AND IT'S GONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Vegeta screamed.

"Yes sir." he said.

"Good." Vegeta then flew up to his window, shut it, locked it, and pulled the blinds. Trunks finally stopped slamming his head against the tree, and turned his glare to Goten and Pan. He exchanged a look with his sister, and they started chasing Pan and Goten.

"You two are dead for making us see and hear that!" they yelled. Trunks took off after Pan, and Bra took off after Goten. The teens flew threw the forest splitting up and flying as fast as they could. Pan landed in a thick grove of trees and hid behind one of the trees.

'_He'll never find me here.'_ she thought. She backed up away from the tree, and backed into what felt like a brick wall. She felt strong arms encircle her waist, and warm breath on her neck.

"I find you." Trunks whispered gently biting her neck. Pan closed her eyes, and sighed, pushing against him. He chuckled and pulled away.

"How did you?" she asked, turning around to face him. Trunks simply smirked.

"You may have hidden your power level, but I could still track your scent."

"Damn, I forgot about that." Pan mumbled. Trunks picked her up and slung her around onto his back, before taking off into the sky at lightning speed. Pan tightened her grip around his neck and buried her head in his neck.

"Put me down you jackass." she yelled, as it started to rain.

"I don't think so. You see, there's a big storm coming." he smirked, picking speed.

"I swear to kami Trunks I will murder you." she growled. Just then a lightning bolt lit up the sky, and a loud clap sounded. Pan tightened her grip around his neck and waist, her eyes squeezed tight. Trunks laughed, but stopped when he noticed her grip tightening more, and her breathing heavier. He quickly flew down and landed in a thick area of trees, swinging her back around so she was in front of him. Pan looked at him, and growled, her eyes blazing. She let go of him and punched him on the arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" she screamed, punching him with all her might. Trunks grunted with every punch, she hit hard. He finally grabbed her hands, pushed her against a tree and kissed her passionately on the lips. She stopped struggling, and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Trunks broke the kiss and held her tight.

"You know I wouldn't keep you up there that long."

"Yeah but you know I hate thunder." she said, nuzzling his neck with her head. He placed his head on hers so their noses were touching and instant transmissioned to their bedroom. He kissed her forehead and picked her up, placing her on the bed.

"Pan, I want to ask you something." he said, going to his dresser and taking out something.

'What is it?" Pan asked, looking at him curiously. Trunks stood in front of her and got down on one knee.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Pan. Will you marry me?" he asked, taking a diamond ring from his pocket and holding it in front of her.

**I think I'll leave you right there. Hope you liked it. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I left you hanging on the last chapter, so I wrote this one A. S. A. P. I hope you enjoy it. Trunksie poo.**

**Trunks: Lexie owns nothing, now write woman!**

**Me: *gives death glare* What was that?**

**Trunks: Um *gulps* nothing.**

**Me: You're damn right nothing. Enjoy people.**

Pan gasped, not knowing what to say. Tears came to her eyes, and she threw her arms around his neck, letting the tears fall. Trunks embraced her tight.

" Yes. Yes I'll marry you." she said, pulling away to look at him. Trunks smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips, holding her tight. They broke apart when they heard a chorus of "awwwws" behind them. Both lovers turned and saw Bra, Goten, Bulma and Vegeta, who had the slightest hint of a smile.

"When's the wedding?" Bra asked. Trunks and Pan looked at each other then shrugged.

"How about after the baby, that way you're not to stressed out." Bulma suggested.

"How about it?" Pan asked, looking at Trunks.

"Whatever you want." he said, looking at her lovingly.

"AWWWWW" Bulma and Bra chorused again.

"Stop that." Pan said, blushing bright red.

"For now." Bra giggled, running as Pan chased after her. Both stopped when they were in the kitchen, and looked at each other.

"I want chocolate." They said in unison, going to the cupboard and taking out a can of frosting for themselves. The boys joined them in the kitchen, and just looked at them.

"What are you doing?" they asked, watching as both girls wolfed down the frosting in the blink of an eye.

"Trunksi/ Gottie." they said in unison again.

"What?" they asked, gulping. The only time the girls ever called them that was when they wanted something.

"Can you please go to the store and get some chocolate, and some fabric softener?" Bra said, Pan adding the last part. Goten and Trunks gave them a look.

"I understand the chocolate, but why the fabric softener?" Trunks asked.

"I like the smell of it." Pan replied, like it was an everyday thing. Trunks and Goten sweat dropped but shrugged and headed out to pick up the stuff. But before they left the girls gave them a list of other things to pick up.

"How the hell much stuff could they possibly be craving?" Goten asked, looking over the list.

"I don't know. Dad said that it's normal for pregnant women.

"Yeah but, who the hell has a craving for foot cream?" Goten asked. Trunks just laughed.

"Apparently my sister."

"Yeah, and look at Pans, she has fish oil written down."

"Remind me to never get pregnant, god knows what I would crave." Trunks said, heading down towards the store. Goten landed beside him and they started gathering the things on the list.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp, the girls were pigging out when Bra yelped in pain, gripping her stomach. Pan walked over to her, but also yelped in pain. She looked at her swollen stomach and saw a small footprint on it. She smiled but frowned again at the pain. Her stomach had grown considerably large in the past couple of days. She looked seven months pregnant, rather and one.

'_Shit, this bay isn't supposed to be due for another two months, what the hell?' _Pan thought, as another contraction hit her.

"VEGETA, BULMA!" she yelled. Both parents ran into the living room and helped them up.

"What's happening?" Bra asked, gripping her stomach. Vegeta looked at them, and shook his head.

"Some saiyan go into labor earlier than they're supposed to, it looks like you are the lucky two." he grumbled, picking his daughter up, while Bulma helped Pan up. Vegeta grabbed onto all of them, and instant transmissioned them to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later the girls were in the maternity ward with Bulma, while Vegeta was filling out paper work.

'_Bloody humans. How the hell am I supposed to know how many children the woman's mother had?'_ Vegeta grumbled, finally managing to fill out all the paper work. He gave the paper to the secretary and went to see how his daughter and friend was.

'_First I'll call my brat and that idiot Goten.' _Vegeta found the nearest payphone, and called his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE IN LABOR!" Trunks screamed into his phone, unaware that everyone in the super market stopped to stare at him.

"They're in labor?" Goten asked. Trunks hung up his phone and nodded.

"Come on we're going to the hospital." he said, grabbing Gotens arm. They instant transmissioned in front of twenty people to the hospital. They ran up about ten flights of stairs, knocking about thirty- four people over in the process, and made it to the maternity ward. They saw Bulma and Vegeta outside a room and ran up to them.

"Are they okay?" Both teens asked in unison.

"They're fine, the doctor is doing a test to see how long it will be before they can deliver the baby. When the doctor comes out you can go in and see them, they've been asking for you." Soon after she said that, the doctor came out.

"Are you two the husbands?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes." They said.

"Alright. They're doing well, but it will be awhile before they'll be ready to deliver. Until that time comes, try and keep them calm, and every fifteen minutes or so, feed them a few of the ice chips that are on the tables next to them, it should calm them down. She said, turning to walk away, but turning back. "Oh, and watch out, they'll be in quite a bit of pain, so make sure they don't have anything available to them that they could throw at you." she warned before walking down the hall. Goten and Trunks went into the room and saw their mates on their beds, their feet in stirrups.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Trunks asked, brushing some of Pans hair out of her eyes.

"Fine at the moment." she smiled softly, and Trunks couldn't help but smile back.

"It'll be okay, baby." Goten whispered to Bra, kissing her cheek. She smiled softly at him.

"Thanks, Goten." A contraction hit her then and she grimaced in pain. Goten grabbed her hand and she started squeezing it, almost breaking it. When the contraction was over, she let go of his hand, which he held with the other one.

"Damn you grip hard." he said. Bra gave him a death glare. Then Pan felt a contraction hit her, and she gritted her teeth, this one hurting more than the others. Trunks grabbed her hand and she squeezed the life out of it, making him wince.

"I swear to god I'm having you fixed." she growled, as another hit her hard. Trunks gulped.

"Umm, these contractions are coming aweful close together." Goten said, looking at Bra and Pan.

"You'd swear we were twins, Bra said, as a contraction hit them both, yet again at the same time. Pan grabbed the lamp at her bedside and hit Trunks with it as another contraction hit her.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head and grabbing the lamp.

"That was for getting me pregnant, you asshole."

"Hey you didn't say no." he said, but immediately shut up when Pan gave him the most deadly glare of all. He remembered what the doctor said, and gave her an ice chip, which she ate happily. Goten did what his friend did and was happy that Bra also calmed down. The doctor came in with four nurses to check on them.

"Why don't you boys leave, we'll let you know if we need you." she said. The boys happily complied and left the room, going to sit outside with Bulma and Vegeta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a lot of screaming, cursing, castration threats, and broken hands, the girls gave birth. Pan had a little baby boy, and Bra gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Goten and Trunks were already in the room holding their children when Bulma and Vegeta came in.

"What are their names?" Bulma asked.

"Well, we chose Kaiyden." Pan said.

"And we chose Emma." Bra said, holding her baby girl. Bulma smiled, and Bra handed Emma to her mother to hold, while Vegeta reluctantly held his grandson. Kaiyden looked up at Vegeta, and smiled the biggest smile ever. Vegeta did something no one has ever seen him do, he smiled. He caught himself smiling, cleared his throat and handed Kaiyden back to Trunks, who cradled the little baby in his arms.

Pan and Bra both fell asleep holding their babies in their arms. Trunks picked Kaiyden up and put him in the crib next to the bed, and kissed him on the head, Goten doing the same with Emma. They kissed their mates and left the room, sitting on one of the chairs outside the door.

"We're fathers, Trunks. Can you believe it?" Trunks shook his head,

"No, I don't believe it. I didn't think I would be a father for another five or six years."

"Same here. Kaiyden looks like you." he said. Trunks chuckled.

"Emma has the same goofy grin and big eyes as you."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Goten said, giving his friend a look.

"Good, it was supposed to be. What I mean is that she looks like you, and will probably have the same kind nature, where Kaiyden will probably be arrogant and stubborn." Trunks laughed. Goten laughed with him.

"Yeah probably, but hey, stubborn and arrogant can be cute, especially at a young age."

"Yeah I guess. Everything is changing. we've been through so much in the last two years. Between Pan and her family, and the pregnancy, getting married, everything's happening so fast, but in a good way." Trunks said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"I never really noticed, never paid attention to time, just lived life to the fullest. I asked Bra to marry me after you asked Pan." Trunks head shot up and he looked at his friend.

"You did?"

"Mhm, didn't you notice the ring?"

"No. I never paid much attention to her fingers." Trunks said.

"We haven't set a date yet, not sure where. I don't realy care, I just want to be with her.

"Same with me and Pan. As long as I'm with her, nothing matters." Goten nodded and rested his head against the wall. Both boys fell asleep thinking about their mates, children, and their future.

**What did you think of my little story? I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I don't accept flames, so please only leave nice comments.**


End file.
